1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a reel, and more particularly, to an improved structure of a reel, which is used for control of reeling in and out the cords or wires of manifold devices such as electronic products, computers, phones, and communication equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
As the technology is progressed ceaselessly, the structures of computers, electric and communication equipment are developed to meet the requirements of the present market. However, it is always inconvenient to store the cords or wires of these devices. To solve the problem, various kinds of reels are provided to collect the cords or wires and control the length of cords or wires in use. Referring to FIG. 1, a reel 10 is utilized by pulling out the wires or cords 101 at two ends with hands, which is single-staged. That is, the reel 10 is not fixed until the cords thereof are completely drawn out. In order to roll up the cords 101, users need to drag and release the cords 101 at two ends simultaneously, and thereby the cords 101 are collected automatically. Another kind of reel 10 belongs to a multi-staged reel, in which the cords 101 are drawn out and fixed in multiple stages. Though the cords 101 can be fixed in multiple stages while being pulled, it is difficult to define the length of the cords 101 and it is still unfavorable to reel out the cords 101 at two ends concurrently because the process needs to be repeated several times for entire collection of the cords 101.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, an improved structure of a reel that satisfies the concerns of convenience and utility is investigated and provided in the application.